World is Mine
by JYAS
Summary: Of course, based on the song. Miku wants a prince. She thinks she's found the right one, but every second only makes increases her doubts... mostly humor, one-shot. It is very purposefully cliche.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did, World is Mine would be the official theme song. Or something.**

* * *

><p><em>Of course! Because I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world!<em>

I wake up in my queen size bed to be greeted with the sight of my fluffy, pink comforter and soft, teal-green pillows. Sighing contently, I lay back and enjoy the sensation of silk against my skin. The entire room is covered in pastel colors and purposeless lace - in my opinion, it's perfect. _This_ is the perfect way to treat someone like me.

Fully awake now, I slip gracefully out of bed and shuffle towards my door in my adorable bunny slippers. Sunlight streams in through every clear glass window, making the hallways sparkle even more than usual. I have a feeling that today is going to be a great day!

I walk into the dining room and sit down at my spot, where breakfast is already laid out. My father sits across from me, newspaper completely hiding his face. My mother is silently washing the dishes. I smile a cute smile as I pick up my fork and pick at the under-cooked eggs. _Today is going to be a great day_, I remind myself as I lift the fork to my mouth. The house is perfectly still.

* * *

><p>"'Morning, Miku-chan!" I hear someone call from the mass of students in front of me. Kaito makes his way towards me, smiling a cheerful smile. His deep blue eyes shine brighter than the sun, his shocking blue hair waving elegantly in the breeze, and his perfect body seeming even more perfect than usual.<p>

"I told you, senpai, I'm not Miku-chan!" I say with an adorable pout. "You must refer to me as Hatsune-_hime_, got it?"

"Sure...Hatsune-hime," he says, scratching the back of his neck and raising a curious eyebrow. "Never mind that, though. Rin-chan's just told me about an amazing ice-cream place in the city, and she even offered to show me how to get there this Saturday. Since you're her best friend, do you know where I can find her?"

I open my mouth to reply, but another person glomps me. "Miku-senpai, Kaito-senpai!" says Rin's voice cheerfully. "Good morning!" I turn around, spotting Len as he strolls over. He makes eye-contact with me and gives a nonchalant wave before going back to staring into space. I'll never understand how such a shy, quiet boy is boisterous Rin's twin.

"Rin-chan!" Kaito beams, causing my heart to twist painfully. "I was just hoping to speak to you! I'm definitely available Saturday, if that'll still work for you."

"Oh," says Rin, still smiling as she removes her arms from my neck, "about that, senpai. I can't do it then, since something suddenly came up...I'm sorry."

"Oh," says Kaito, looking significantly less happy. Then he perks up again, turning to the other member of our group. "Hey, Len-kun, are you free that day?"

"Er... I might be able to-" Len begins, before the more violent twin shoves her elbow into his side. "Ouch," he complains quietly, rubbing the undoubtedly bruised spot. "I mean, no, I can't. I've got... homework to do, or something. S-sorry, Kaito-nii..."

"Oh," Kaito repeats again, obviously buying that extremely half-hearted attempt at an excuse. "I guess I'll have to wait for another opening. Thanks, guys." He begins to turn away.

"Wait, senpai!" shouts Rin unexpectedly. I look at her in confusion, but all she does is wink in my direction. "Miku-senpai has been to that place tons of times! She'll make sure you don't get lost, but you'd better treat her okay?" At this, Kaito seems to consider for a moment.

"Okay," he says somewhat happily. My heart skips a beat. _Is this like a date?_ "See you Saturday, then, Miku-chan, if it's not too much trouble."

"I-I suppose that I might be able to spare the time..." I say, flipping my hair behind my shoulder. "You should be grateful that I'll bother!"

"I am," he says smiling a smile that could melt my heart in an instant. He truly is...

"My prince," I whisper aloud. He's gone now, and Rin grins at me with an one million volt smile.

"You totally owe me, Miku-nee!" she says triumphantly.

"Then what do you owe me?" Len asks quietly, referring to his injured side.

"You did very well, Rin!" I say with my most authoritative voice, "as to be expected from the princess's best knight."

"Ooh, so I've been promoted to best knight now?" Rin wonders eagerly. "Wow, thanks Miku-hime! What's my brother?"

"Do I want to know?" asks Len grimly.

"You can be... my servant," I decide, "bow down, peasant!"

"No, I _don't_ want to know," Len decides, sighing, "all hail queen Miku, I guess."

"Idiot!" says Rin, whacking her brother on the back of the head, "Miku's a princess, not a queen!"

"Well said, Sir Rin!" I announce, "and this is why you're my best knight. You could learn from her, peasant."

"The only thing anyone can learn from her," he answered, "is how to be a violent, road roller-obsessed maniac." This was followed by another whack to the head.

"I shall give you another chance, pitiful peasant!" I cross my arms, winking, "just be thankful for your wonderfully generous princess. Now, what is it that Princess Miku needs?"

"A psychiatrist?" _Whack._

"A prince!" I hold one fist in the air, earning a few stares from the other students. "Every princess needs a dashing young prince to protect her everywhere she goes!"

"Miku-hime!" Rin says, saluting like a soldier. "Permission to speak, milady!"

"Permission granted, Sir Rin!"

"I have news about your Prince!"

"I can't follow you lunatics..."

"What news is this?"

"Kaito Shion, a high school senior, seems to be the perfect candidate."

"Indeed! How shall we proceed, Sir Rin?"

"I propose that we arrange a date with him, milady."

"Excellent plan! Commence operation immediately."

"I have more news, milady! The prince has already agreed to go on a date with your highness as early as this Saturday."

"Do you know what this calls for, Sir Rin?"

"Do enlighten me, milady."

"You now have permission to start fangirling!"

I smile and squeal happily. "I'm going to go on a date with _the_ Kaito Shion, the most popular and handsome and funny and smart guy in the whole school!"

"For the record," interjects Len, earning a bored glare from his twin, "I think I'm funnier than him, and I _definitely_ have better grades than he does."

"Permission to dispose of Len Kagamine, milady?"

"Permission granted."

As the twins take off, one after another in a struggle for survival, I can't suppress a giggle. Saturday is going to be great!

* * *

><p>Saturday did come, but not nearly fast enough. I eagerly await Kaito in front of my favorite cafe. Suddenly, I feel nervous. When he shows up, I try to hide my nervousness. "You're late!" I say, crossing my arms and huffing a little.<p>

"Sorry," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his head. "It was difficult finding this place."

"We're just in front of a popular cafe!" I pout and place my hands on my hips. "Geez, if you can't even find this place, I can't imagine what would happen if you tried to find the parlor on your own! You really should thank me more for helping you."

"Thank you," he says, bowing his head slightly. I suppress a smile. _That's more like it!_ "Shall we... go?"

Kaito looks at me funny. What, I'm just flipping my hair! _Well, and hoping you'll notice that I curled the end of my ponytails a little today..._ just so I'd look extra cute. I flip again, trying to bite back my annoyance when he _obviously_ doesn't get it. "Whatever, let's just get to the stupid ice cream place."

After my first failed attempt at showing him how obviously cute I am, we headed off. I could feel my hand getting cold, and my fingers started twitching, waiting for him to take them in his. After a while of him being - again - oblivious, I reach towards his hand myself. ...Only to have him point at something with that very hand. "Is that it, Miku-chan?"

Restraining the urge to punch him, I say, "Yes." He smiles like a five-year-old and, completely forgetting who brought him there, runs off. I have no choice but to follow the ingrate. "Yippee! Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!"

"What's so great about ice cream?" I ask, unable to hide the irritation. He hardly even notices that I spoke! The nerve of this guy...

"What do you want, Miku-chan? I'll treat you," he offers after he places his order.

"Y-You don't need to treat me. I-I mean, are you assuming that I can't pay myself? Well, I guess that I'll _let_ you pay for me. I'll take a triple scoop of leek sherbet. And it better be good."

...

Well, after a long and heated argument with the manager because they didn't _have_ leek sherbet ("What kind of an ice cream store are you, anyway?"), I got a triple scoop of chocolate instead. Not a worthy substitute, but it would have to do because of the extreme inadequacy of the establishment.

"You really like to eat, don't you, Miku-chan?" asked Kaito, smiling. Didn't he know I was in a bad mood?

"What, you got a problem with that?" I ask dangerously.

"No, I don't have a _problem_ with it, exactly. I just thought it was funny."

"Well, deal with it. Every princess has an appetite, or she can't rule her kingdom!"

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind." I was done with my ice cream, so I tossed the cone away (there's no way I was going to eat that crunchy thing). "Look, they didn't have leek sherbet, so you have to make this up to me. I've got some clothes shopping to do, come on." I set off without even looking back. After a moment, I turned around because I couldn't hear his footsteps. He was crouched down, staring at something. _Now what...?_ "Senpai?" I asked, looking at the object that had him transfixed.

A dog.

A filthy, tiny, mutt.

"What the heck are you doing?" I ask, annoyed.

"Sorry, Miku-chan. I just saw this little guy, and he's just too cute!" Kaito said happily. I twitched. _How can you find a puppy cuter than me?_

"Um, senpai, shopping, remember?" I tap one high-heel impatiently. He looks very reluctant to tear his eyes away from the offensive animal, but does so anyway. I go back to walking.

* * *

><p>Now done with shopping, I'm feeling hungry again, for something far more substantial than ice cream. Kaito's carrying all of the bags (a total of 8, all overstuffed. Eh, usually it's at least 10, but it'll have to do today). I turn to him. "Okay, I'm hungry. Where'll you take me?" He blinks.<p>

"Well, if you want to eat... I don't know. I'm not really familiar with downtown..." He smiles sheepishly. I try to not let my dissatisfaction show.

"There's a suitable restaurant near here. It shouldn't be too crowded." I head off that direction. He follows hesitantly.

* * *

><p>How can one boy drive me so insane? I told him that I wanted a white horse to ride home on, but all he did is stare. Can he do <em>anything<em> right? He's my prince, but he won't act like one! He gets lost, he arrives late, he doesn't notice my new hair style or shoes, he won't hold my hand, he obsesses over ice cream and puppies rather than me, lets me pick the restaurant, and can't even bring me home on a white horse.

So I'm supposed to be content with following him now? I don't even know if he realizes he's going the wrong direction to go home. A hopeless, impossible prince. "Look, senpai-"

"We're here." So he interrupts me now, too? _Wait, where's here?_ It looks like some sort of amusement park. _Oh, so he's crazy on top of everything. He actually thinks that an amusement park is home._

"Senpai, this is an amusement park," I say as patiently as a girl can after so many injustices. "Why are we here?"

"For this," he answered, placing his hands on my hips. _Oh my god, is he going to kiss me?_ I wonder. But no, he lifts me up, and places me on... a horse?

A white horse. Plastic. It's a merry-go-round. Ah... and he's holding my hand, just like a prince would. His smile is so gentle. "Is it to your liking, princess?" he asks with that smooth, wonderful voice. I blush. Then he laughs, and it feels like a spell has been broken. "Or something. Because you're on a horse, get it?"

I laugh too. How can I not? _You're hopeless. You can't do anything right, you're thick as a sack of hammers, and you are way too obsessed with ice cream. You're a sorry excuse for a gentleman, and sometimes you act like such a child. But even so..._

_You're _my_ prince._

"Oh, idiot senpai. Thank you so much," I say, trying not to cry. You smile, but I don't care.

My prince.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is without contest the most sappy and girly romance fic I have ever written, and I hope to never do it again. But the project was fun, because I enjoyed writing the events from the perspective of someone like World is Mine!Miku, who is prone to seeing everything not to her liking as a terrible injustice, and everything that goes her way the norm. She's interesting. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
